


Matin

by Gloubiboulga



Series: Réveils [1]
Category: Hero Corp
Genre: C'est pas franchement joyeux, Doug n'est pas du matin, J'espère que c'est pas trop mauvais..., M/M, Ma première fic ever, Se passe après l'épisode 1 des Archives d'Hero Corp, la vie d'un super héro c'est compliqué
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloubiboulga/pseuds/Gloubiboulga
Summary: "Lorsqu'il émerge péniblement de sa chambre, Doug aperçoit Klaus dans leur cuisine. Il est déjà levé, et visiblement depuis un moment déjà. La faible lumière entrant par les grandes fenêtres de leur salon laisse deviner l’heure matinale. "Ce qu'il s'est passé avant que Klaus n'emménage avec John.





	Matin

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre le plus créatif du monde.  
> C'est ma première fic, donc n'hésitez pas à dire ce qui ne va pas, c'est comme ça qu'on s'améliore! :)  
> Bonne lecture!

Lorsqu'il émerge péniblement de sa chambre, Doug aperçoit Klaus dans leur cuisine.  Il est déjà levé depuis un moment déjà, à en juger par les restes de son petit déjeuner sur la table, et par la veste posée sur la chaise. Il semble prêt à partir. La faible lumière entrant par les grandes fenêtres de leur salon laisse deviner l’heure matinale.

Quand il le peut, Doug adore partager le petit déjeuner avec son colocataire, mais c’est plutôt une exception, et ce matin ne déroge visiblement pas à la règle. Cela fait maintenant sept mois qu’ils vivent ensemble. Au départ, c’était censé être temporaire, en attendant que de nouveaux logements soient construits. Mais ils se sont vite habitués à cette petite routine et ont préféré continuer ainsi. Après avoir vécu pendant si longtemps au sein d’un groupe soudé, à presque tout partager ensemble, la solitude d’un logement vide leur pesait. Mais même s’ils habitent techniquement ensemble, ce n’est pas pour ça qu’ils se voient constamment, leurs horaires de mission ne coïncident pas toujours. Comme là par exemple. Doug est rentré très tard dans la nuit, d'une mission éprouvante mais heureusement réussie, et vu l'heure, celle de Klaus aujourd'hui doit commencer tôt.

Luttant contre le sommeil, après avoir marmonné un « s'lut », Doug se dirige par réflexe vers les placards, ses pieds nus claquant sur le carrelage froid. Klaus le suit des yeux. Il a l'air agité, ou peut être excité ? Doug n'est pas encore assez réveillé pour arriver à déterminer.  
Avant tout, il lui faut absolument...  
« Tiens je t'ai préparé un café ! J'ai entendu que tu te réveillais alors je me suis dit que t'allais en vouloir un, comme d'hab, et euh... Voilà ! »  
Il lui tend une tasse fumante.  
« Normalement, il est pile chaud comme tu aimes. » il ajoute, avec un sourire un peu forcé.  
Reconnaissant, Doug saisit la tasse à deux mains et la renifle avec délectation avant d'en avaler une gorgée. Ça va déjà un peu mieux. La brume du sommeil de dissipe petit à petit. Il sourit.  
Un silence s'installe. Ils sont tous les deux debout dans leur cuisine, Klaus entièrement habillé et prêt à partir, Doug en pyjama. Il sent que son ami a quelque chose à lui dire, que quelque chose le tracasse, mais visiblement il n'ose pas se lancer.  
Doug soupire et prend sur lui d'entamer la conversation.  
« C'va ? T'pars en mission là, mmh ? »  
« Ouais, ouais, faut que j'y aille bientôt là... Et toi, euh, ça va ? T'es rentré hyper tard non ? »  
Il tourne autour du pot.  
« Mmmh… Le p'tit nouveau a failli tout faire foirer. On a pu rattraper l’coup. Mais ça nous a vachement retardés. Et là faut que dans une heure j’sois à l'agence pour le rapport... »  
Il grogne en se passant une main sur le visage. La journée va être longue...  
Klaus le fixe toujours.  
« T'voulais m'dire quelque chose ? »  
« Non, non, enfin si, enfin un peu... Mais c'est pas pressé hein, on peut en parler plus tard... »  
Doug le regarde en clignant des yeux, attendant la suite.  
« Ok. Euh. Tu sais l'autre jour quand ils m'ont convoqué en urgence ? C'était par rapport à John. T'as remarqué toi aussi qu'il me fait la gueule ces temps-ci, hein ? Bah c'est à cause de… c’est quand je lui ai.... Quand j'ai..... »  
Doug hoche la tête. Quand il a tiré sur John. Même après plusieurs mois, c'est une affaire toujours sensible. Klaus est rongé par la culpabilité, mais il sait qu’il a fait le bon choix lorsqu’il a appuyé sur la détente. C’est un sujet de discussion récurrent entre eux, lorsqu’ils partagent un diner et que l’alcool l’emporte sur la pudeur, lorsque les terreurs nocturnes de Klaus l’empêchent de fermer l’œil et que Doug le trouve au petit matin sur le canapé l’air hagard, lorsque Klaus se réveille en hurlant au milieu de la nuit… Mais ils n’en ont encore jamais parlé avec John.

« Donc voilà, du coup ils veulent qu'on règle le problème. Ils veulent que....qu'on, euh, vive ensemble, que j'aille m'installer chez lui, quoi... »  
Voilà, c’est dit. Klaus retient sa respiration, anxieux.  
Doug fixe sa tasse. Il sait que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Cette distance entre ses deux meilleurs amis pèse sur toute l'équipe, c'est un problème qu'il faut résoudre, et vite. Mais il n'a pas envie de laisser Klaus partir.  
Face à lui, Klaus le scrute, attendant une réponse. Doug boit une gorgée de café pour se donner une contenance.  
« Ouais je comprends... Bah, si c'est ce qu'il faut... Ok ? »  Sa voix est tendue, chaque mot lui pèse. Il a envie de le supplier de rester. Au lieu de ça il serre sa tasse, impuissant.  
Visiblement soulagé, Klaus lui offre son plus beau sourire et une claque sur l'épaule.

« Ok ! Bon, là faut que j'y aille, je suis déjà en retard, ça va encore gueuler, mais je repasse plus tard chercher des affaires, hein. On se croisera ! »  
En quelques enjambées il est déjà dehors, une main sur la poignée de la porte d’entrée. La tête passée dans l’ouverture, il regarde Doug une dernière fois avant de disparaitre.

« Merci mon pote ! J'espère que ça te dérange pas de rester seul hein ? »  
« Non non ça va t'inquiè- »  
Klaus est déjà parti, et n'a pas eu le temps de voir Doug se figer sous l'effet du mensonge. La tasse à café, lâchée brusquement, s’explose par terre.  
Le silence retombe sur la maison. Une fois décrispé, Doug contemple le spectacle au sol. Ses pieds nus sont brulés par le café, et des morceaux de tasse constellent le carrelage de leur cuisine.

Non. De _sa_ cuisine.  
La journée va être longue.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)


End file.
